Madara
by AgatheSyra
Summary: La bataille du démon Uchiwa contre l'alliance Shinobis, remaniée en écrit. Hashirama et lui trouveront-ils la paix ?


Bonjour !

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté car **SPOILER ALERT** je suis en train d'écrire une fanfiction à chapitres (toujours dans l'univers de Naruto) et préfère la finir avant de poster pour avoir l'esprit tranquille et faire une publication régulière.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, mais en attendant pour ne pas rester totalement inactive, j'ai pondu ce court OS relatant la bataille Madara VS alliance Shinobi, avec un petit « bonus tristesse » à la fin. C'est des passages que j'ai adoré dans Naruto, Madara étant l'un de mes personnages favoris.

Donc, rien dans cet OS n'est à moi, excepté la manière de raconter et les descriptions ajoutées. (La conversation de fin est tirée mot pour mot du dernier tome de Naruto)

A bientôt !

* * *

Madara

_Mort_

_Agilité_

_Destruction_

_Angoisse_

_Rapidité_

_Anéantissement_

Ces mots semblaient dominer lorsque l'on voyait l'homme se battre et envoyer au tapis tous les ninjas ennemis. Le signe Uchiwa dansait derrière son dos, et dans ses yeux les Sharingans brillaient de mille feux.

Rouge comme le sang, noir comme la mort. Il leva le regard vers un homme qui avait osé se mettre devant lui et lui transperça les poumons de son katana, s'envolant dans les airs pour atterrir près d'un groupe de jeunes ninjas de Suna semblant trembler de peur. Ils les envoya eux aussi mordre la poussière, continuant les attaques, inépuisable.

Son chakra ne tarissait pas, tout comme ses yeux ne cessaient d'analyser. Il fut brusquement relégué d'un coup d'éventail, ironique pour un Uchiwa, Temari le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son feu brûlait la terre, ses ennemis répliquant d'une vague d'eau. Kâton contre Suiton.

Les deux éléments se rencontrèrent brutalement, une vague de vapeur et de fumée recouvrant le champ de bataille déjà orné de nombreux cadavres.

La fumée se dissipa, laissant apparaître d'énormes boules de feu, leur maître s'élevant entre elles, les écrasant contre les pauvres adversaires impuissants face à ce déluge de puissance.

Ses ennemis se succédèrent Gaara et son sable indomptable, le Tsuchikage et sa montagne de terre, et finalement Naruto le Rasengan, énorme, s'écrasa contre l'homme.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent en grand, les Sharingans évoluant une nouvelle fois, une force nouvelle apparaissant au fond des pupilles dégénérées.

Naruto sembla désœuvré, observant la puissance à l'état pur se construire, Susanô apparaissant dans toute sa splendeur et rugissant au ciel.

Il s'était battu sans effort contre l'entière alliance Shinobi, les centaines de ninjas se succédant sous la lame du revenant.

Semblant être un monstre réapparut du cœur des enfers, de la lave sortant de sa bouche et un chevalier de chakra se matérialisant autour de lui, il inspirait la peur et paraissait indomptable.

Dans son regard brûlait la soif de puissance et de combat, l'âme de ses anciens adversaires et de ses anciennes batailles se dessinant dans ses orbites assoiffées.

Il croisait le fer avec habilité, dansant entre le tranchant des sabres, évitant kunais et shurikens avec paresse. Les autres autour de lui bougeaient avec lenteur et il avait le temps de se mouvoir entre eux, distribuant ses coups avec plaisir et agilité. Il bougeait d'une manière presque artistique, la mort lui succédant dans sa dangereuse chorégraphie. Ses pieds se soulevaient du sol, frappant et sautant avec adresse, le menant au cœur de l'action ses mains maniaient le katana et formaient des sceaux avec rapidité. Son armure cliquetait dans la vitesse de ses actions ses yeux figeaient sur place, réduisant à l'état de statue tout ninja.

Il semait la terreur autour de lui.

Susanô balaya d'un mouvement de sabre une dizaine de shinobis, soulevant des blocs de terre de tout côté, la poussière se répandant dans l'air et étouffant les combattants.

Le sable du Kazekage tenta de l'entraver, ne recevant en réponse qu'un ricanement la force brutale balaya le sable de ses épaules et de ses bras, relevant toute sa hauteur titanesque.

« Kazekage ! »

Onoki se pencha vers le jeune homme lorsque l'échange cessa, les yeux de Gaara brillaient. Il éleva son sable, léger et volatile dans l'air, le dirigeant vers l'ennemi. Déterminé, il l'agrippa par les pieds et l'extirpa brutalement de son armure de chakra sous le regard étonné de ce dernier.

Le sable, longue liane agile, l'entraîna vers Naruto.

Haut dans les airs, le blond était comme un sauveur descendu des cieux. Il éleva son bras, lançant un Rasen-shuriken qui trancha les airs, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers l'adversaire qui se laissa emporté par la surprise. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, la folie éclatant à l'intérieur des pupilles, tout comme son Rinnegan qui prit place dans les yeux rouges, les faisant tourner vers un violet pâle effrayant pour ceux qui en connaissaient la signification.

Les ninjas purent tous assister avec horreur à la transformation de l'homme, Susanô se désintégrant derrière lui.

Ses yeux inspiraient la terreur dans le cœur des soldats. Une aura de danger semblait l'entourer, comme si toutes ses attaques précédentes faisaient pâle figure face à son nouveau regard.

Il se reposa sur un monticule de terre, dominant ses opposants. Sa voix s'éleva dans les airs, contredisant Kabuto, debout à ses côtés.

« Ce pouvoir ne tient pas de ta création ! »

Ses mains formèrent un sceau son Susanô s'éleva de nouveau, cependant l'atmosphère était différente. Les nombreuses mains du titan de chakra formèrent eux aussi des signes, inconnus.

Puis _elle_ arriva.

Une ombre dans le ciel, chuchotant à l'oreille des combattants le danger imminent. L'un laissa échapper son katana, désœuvré désespéré. Un autre eut un rire nerveux. Leurs visages transparaissaient de peur.

« Merde ! »

« Pas possible... »

Les exclamations fusèrent.  
« Est-ce le pouvoir d'un dieu ? » murmura Gaara, stupéfait.

Haut dans les cieux, une sphère de roche, immense, sa circonférence dépassant l'entendement les menaçait, tombant à toute vitesse vers la terre.

Tandis que les soldats s'enfuyaient, courant pour leur vie, Onoki et Gaara développèrent leurs forces.  
Le Tsuchikage arrêta la météorite de la force de ses bras, son jutsu se répandant dans la pierre et la rendant plus légère. Le sable doré du deuxième Kage se souleva pour apporter un second soutient à l'homme, retenant définitivement la menace.

C'était sans compter sur les ressources de Uchiwa.

Un sourire menaçant aux lèvres, il fit apparaître une seconde météorite, emportant avec lui le soulagement des hommes. Leurs visages se décomposèrent, pris par la peur dévastatrice.

La météorite s'écrasa au sol, sous les yeux débordant de folie de celui qu'on pouvait surnommer Démon.

**…**

« C'est toi Hashirama ? »

Son vieil ami hocha la tête, s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Il porta un regard triste sur le corps étendu de son ancien adversaire. Leurs combats avaient été répétés, les amenant à chaque fois aux portes de la mort la malédiction portant sur leur famille duraient depuis des milliers d'années, et ils en avaient eux aussi été victimes.

L'homme allongé au sol laissa échapper un soupir, las.

« Finalement, ni toi ni moi n'aurons atteint l'autre rive. »

Hashirama haussa le ton face aux propos de son vis-à-vis.

« Nous avons fait de notre mieux avec le temps qui nous était imparti. Il faut savoir passer le flambeau à la génération suivante. »

« Tu es… Toujours aussi naïf » Répondit l'autre avec difficulté, s'étouffant dans ses mots. Il sentait peu à peu l'inconscience le gagner. « Un optimisme à toute épreuve. »

Il fit une pause, reprenant sa respiration devenue hachée.

« Mais peut-être que c'est toi qui avais raison, au fond ? Mon rêve a volé en éclat, alors que le tien… vit encore. »

« Tu étais trop pressé. Atteindre l'autre rive ou pas n'était pas l'essentiel. L'important était de forger la relève… Ceux qui marcheraient sur nos pas. »

Le mourant laissa échapper un rire jaune.

« Dans ce cas… C'était perdu d'avance pour moi. Je n'ai jamais supporté qu'on se tienne derrière mon dos, tu le sais bien. »

Hashirama lui rendit un sourire. « Quand on était gamins, tu disais souvent que la mort guette les shinobis à tout instant. Le seul moyen d'y échapper ce serait de pouvoir lire dans les pensées de l'adversaire, et de boire ensemble la coupe de l'amitié. » Son visage prit une expression émue.

« Pourtant, on va mourir tous les deux. Alors, je propose de trinquer en tant que compagnon d'armes. »

Un silence prolongea sa déclaration, avant que son ami et rival de toujours ne répondent d'une vois éraillée, s'affaiblissant au fil des mots.

« Compagnon d'armes ? Oui… On peut dire que nous le sommes... »

Sur le visage d'Hashirama, la seule expression que l'on pouvait voir était désormais la tristesse alors qu'il assistait au dernier soupir de Madara, les yeux de ce dernier se fermant pour la dernière fois.


End file.
